


Taste Like Strawberries

by OneStep_At_ATime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Body Image, Bullying, Child Neglect, Coffee shop Owner Sugawara, Daisuga make great parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Fluff and Angst, From the past parents, IED, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Violence, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THESE TAGS!!!, Pastel Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Punk Tsukishima Kei, Struggling with eating, Suicide Attempt, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, he has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStep_At_ATime/pseuds/OneStep_At_ATime
Summary: A parent AU but none of the first years (besides Yachi) are parents. Its focused on Yamaguchi but I focused on Ennoshita for a whole chapter cause i love him. The trigger warnings are in the tags.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Ennoshita Chikara/Original Male Character(s), Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushiwaka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiwaka12/gifts).



Koshi was nearly jumping out of his seat in the waiting room. "Calm down Koshi-" was all he had to say before Koshi went on a tyrant."Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down. This life changing Dai i cant just calm down!. Daichi rolled his eyes but he couldn't lie he felt the same way."This isn't like the first time we are meeting him, He's met us and we have met him. Hes shown he wants to live with us and now all we are doing is picking him up. Whats so scary about that?" Koshi calmed down a little after that but his nerve spiked after his and Sawamura's name was called. 

They followed the brown haired woman who called their names to a back room. They were told on sign some papers and wait til the get the kid. It was Sawamura's turn to look like he was going to burst into tears any second. They both looked up when they heard a clicking of heels and tiny footsteps trailing after them. They small green haired freckled boy hid behind the woman's leg."Go on and say hi" The women spoke to the boy. "Hi..again" he mumbled. They have met 3 times yet they cant get him to speak over a hushed tone. The lady handed the couple a piece of paper. "Hes allergic to bees. Like animals. and is also deathly afraid of bugs." She said it the same voice she has had all day. Cheery bot a little bored. "Thank you!" Koshi thanked the woman then smiled down at the green haired boy."That's a nice bag you got there" The boy blushed and gave a quite thank you. "Goodbye Tadashi, it was nice having you here." The woman smiled down at Tadashi as he waved at here and hid behind Koshi's leg.They talked for a couple more minutes. Sawamura deciding he would ask the question on both of their minds."Why does he talk so quietly?" She lady kept her same face but they could tell she was expecting the question. "I cant give out the information as of yet." She said. They smile at her and Tadashi waves her a goodbye as he holds Daichi's hand.

When They step into the apartment the last thing Tadashi wanted to see was a big dog running full speed at him. He nearly broke into tears but his vision turned black as he was now facing the back of someones leg. He was picked up and could now see the black and white dog sitting on their hind legs."Good girl." Daichi smiled as he pet the dog. "Ah now i feel bad" Daichi said scratching the back of neck. "Take her for a walk ill help Tadashi." Koshi said patting Tadashi's back. "Alright,Ill be back soon" Daichi stated pulling out a leash and connecting it to the dog's collar. Daichi left and Koshi put Tadashi down. "Follow me i have something to show you!" Tadashi followed him to a door the first thing he noctice is the wood sign with his name painted on it, a outer space like theme as the background. Koshi opened the door Tadashi could see his room had grey walls expect for one wall being panted a dark blue. His bed was a outer space print. He has a desk, dresser, and Tv. The floor was a dark brown wood like the rest of the apartment and he had a circle rug. Tadashi smiled up at his dad. He loved his room, he hadn't told them he was into this kind of stuff. 

He had a plushie the shape of a star but was ripped apart by someone of the other kids in the adoption center when they found out he was gonna be adopted even after only spending a year with them. He hugged this dad's legs. Koshi laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ill be back, go ahead and unpack your clothes." He said leaving Tadashi alone. He unpacked his clothes and put them in the drawers he could reach. "Here you go" His dad said handing him some pajamas. Tadashi took the clothes and closed the door changing out of his old clothes to the now very comfy pjs. Daichi came back soon after that and he was tucked into bed. The lights were turned of and he now saw the white glowing stars stuck on his ceiling. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.

How had he gotten himself into this. Now they lady hadn't lied about Tadashi loving animals its just that when the animal is twice your size it you be pretty reasonable to not want to go anywhere near it. So when he was asked if he wanted to pet Pepper why in the heavens would he nod his head yes. What system in his brain told him to do this. He held his hand up to the dog since the dog was so big he had to look upward to look at it let alone touch it. He petted the dog and he had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought. I mean his hand was still there so technically he won! "As shit its almost 8." Daichi cursed under his breath. "Are you bringing Pepper with you?" Koshi asked getting up from his place beside Tadashi. "She likes it there so yeah." He turned to Tadashi. "How would you like to open up shop with me?" He nodded his head yes and went to go get dressed. He heard his dads saying goodbye to each other and a door close.There was a knock on his bedroom door when he finished changing. "Make sure to brush you teeth." he heard footsteps walking away from the door. He finished brushing his teeth and put on his shoes, they were getting to small. He frowned and waited near the door for his dad.

When he walked out the building the warm air hit is face almost instantly. When they approached the coffee shop where his dad worked the last thing he wanted to see is a gruff man with blonde hair with 2 black strips, the man had many piercings and tattoos that Tadashi admired. "Hey." was all the man said."Hello mad dog, did you count the money yesterday?" Koshi spoke."Yes, I need to re-count it though.Could you, I don't know, open the shop," he motioned to the locked door. "I wouldn't get to fussy, i could fire you if i so pleased." Koshi stated in a sing song voice. "Who's the kid." The man spoke glaring at Tadashi. "That's Tadashi we adopted him yesterday." The blonde man's eyes widened at the statement. "What?! I didn't know you were really gonna adopted a kid I thought you were joking!" The man yelled at Koshi opened the door Tadashi following after. "Do you even have the funds to raise a kid?!" Koshi turned to the man. "Kyoutani i'm fine, Sawamura makes 491,000 yen a month on his own and once summer is over School,Unis, Jobs, everyone will be going back. This place is already packed in the mornings as it is. Ill be fine, thank you for worrying though it means a lot." Koshi said cleaning off tables and sweeping the floor. 

There was a ding at the door, a black haired man coming in with a bouncing red head at his side. "Sorry his baby sitter called in sick and I was rushing." The man said out of breath. "Its fine Keji, just make sure he doesn't break anything this time." Koshi laughs. He gets down to Tadashi's level ans whispers to him. "Go play with Shoyo I promise he's nice. Tadashi shakes his head to the side. "If you play with him ill let you pick dinner, hows that sound?" Tadashi nodded his head and went over to the red head. "Hello! Im Shoyo whats your name? Do you like volleyball. I like volleyball! My dad is a pro volleyball player!" Tadashi stared at Shoyo. "Do you talk?" Shoyo said. Tadashi shook his head no."Why dont use guys go get some snacks, here." Keji handed Shoyo some money Tadashi now noticing people starting to come into the shop. The boy grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shop. When they arrived at the gas station Tadashi had enough time to think about what he was gonna say."Can we get pocky?" Were the words Tadashi decided. The red head had a big smile on his face and Tadashi could feel his lips curl up into a smile. They has bought the pocky not being able to decide which one so they bought 4 flavors. When the got back to the shop they were told to go in the back and eat. They laid the pocky on the table and opened them. "I like the strawberry one the best second has to be cookies and cream. What about you?" Tadashi asked. "I like chocolate and second is banana!" Tadashi agreed. "We should have a sleep over!" Shoyo said. "I have to ask my dad." Tadashi said getting out of his chair and going over to his dad. Tadashi twirled his finger and went back to to where Shoyo was sitting saying how he'd ask after work.

The sun was setting and the store was closing. "Uhm...Dad can me and Shoyo have a sleepover...Please?" Koshi felt his whole world light up."Of course you can! Do you wanna go to his house or have it at ours? Dont you want me to pack your clothes for you?" Tadashi stared up at him. "Uh can i have new pajamas?" He could see the stars in his dad's eyes. "Okay c'mon lets go!" He said pushing Tadashi out the door. "Its your turn to lock up Kyoutani!" He yells as he holds Tadashi's hand.


	2. Ignorance can get you killed

Tadashi had never had never had a sleepover before. His old parents never allowed him to go outside and so never had friends to play with. He was over the moon when they got to Shoyo's house. Shoyo's house was much different from his. It was connected to a bunch of the same colored houses the roofs where a nice black color. He got out of the car with his bag knocking on the red door. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the door swung open in his face."Hey!" Shoyo yelled in his face pulling him inside after waving at Koshi. "Hello" Tadashi responded. He waved at Keiji as he was pulled up a flight of stairs into a room."This is my room!" Shoyo says waving his arms around showing off everything. Tadashi could tell his favorite sport by the various Volleyball poster and the volleyball themed bed. His room was nice his twin sized bed was pushed into a corner and he had a white and black volleyball rug in the middle. There was a horizontal dresser with toys and a trophy on top of it.The thing the caught Tadashi's eye however was the fish tank across Shoyo's bed. "Oh that's glubber, he sleeping at the moment so don't tap on the tank." Tadashi nodded and sat on the carpet. They talked about a lot of stuff, places they've been, pets they've had, things they did over the summer now the topic was on parents with Shoyo saying, "My dad is a famous volleyball player!" Tadashi looked at him like he was stupid. "No he isn't he works at a coffee shop." Tadashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No my other dad." He got up and took a picture from his dresser. It was him and his black haired dad but this time he was with another person. With black and grey hair, He had a wide smile the same as Shoyo's while Keiji had a small smile yet it was still there. "Oh that's cool."Was all Tadashi said. "Where are you going to school?" Shoyo said putting down the picture. Tadashi never thought of that. His education was never bad but he wouldn't say he was the smartest out there."I'm not sure i wasn't told yet." Shoyo frowned at him. "The summer is almost over i hope you get into a school soon." Their conversations carried on like that til they ate and went to bed. 

Tadashi was picked up the next day and the only thing on his mind was school. Shoyo was right, school was starting in just a week and he had no clue what he had to wear, what school he was going to, or how he was going to get there. "What school will I be going to?" He asked. His brown haired dad looked at Tadashi yet continued walking. "Tora Elementary, The uniforms are nice and they are pretty close so you can get home faster. Is that okay?" Tadashi smiled up at him. "Can i get new shoes too,these ones hurt to walk in." Daichi looked at him. "You need different shoes to wear anyways so we can just get some when Koshi comes home." He took out his keys and unlocked the front door. The black and white dog no longer running to them like she did the first time. Tadashi could see a look of sadness of in his dad's eyes as he walked over to the sleeping dog and petted her. His other day came home about an hour later and laid on the coach. Tadashi needed new shoes but he wasn't sure if he should wake him up or not. He tapped his shoulder. Koshi blinked his eye and looked up at him. "Can i get some new shoes now?" His dad looked at him with a confused face. "Why would you need new shoes?" Tadashi took off his shoes, his feet were a light pink but not yet swollen. His dad eyes widen as he picked him up. "Alright c'mon lets go wake Daichi up." They woke up Daichi and now everyone besides Tadashi now had their shoes on. Even though they had a car they always walked to where they needed to go. Tadashi wasn't surprised because the car the rode in when they couldn't walk was beat up and rusty. They decided to go to a store to pick up Tadashi's uniform getting two things out of the way. The store was big there was a shoe section, sports section, and other sections with suits, dress shirts, and all sorts of stuff. They had picked out some dark green and black tennis shoes and the standard black shoes. His uniform was a dark green uniform jacket, black pants, and a white dress shirt. 

TW: PANIC ATTACK 

They walked around til both of his dads got caught up in cool things like new shoes, new clothes, and new electronics. He broke away from them going on his own. "Hello there." He heard a semi-deep voice say. He turned around to see a dark haired man. He had a full beard and a light coat on. Everything he wore was black. "Hello." Tadashi responded. "Why are you over here?" Tadashi stared at him trying to come up with any answer why as to not get him in trouble. "Candy." He responded. The man smiled at him. "I have some in my car if you want to go get it with me." Tadashi was skeptical. "What kind?" The man named different types of candies that peaked Tadashi's interest. He grabbed his hand and followed him to the front of the store. He stopped when he heard a loud yell and the grip on his hand tighten. He tried to pull away but couldn't until a hand pulled him away and he was picked up. He could see his dad's worried faces as they looked at him asking where he was going and who was the man he was with. He felt his eyes watering as he buried his head into his dad's shoulder. How could have been so stupid to fall for something so obvious. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he heard people yelling and i police siren he heard oh so many times in his life. He hated them, he hated police sirens and anything to do with them. He now hated the fact e couldn't heard his own screams no matter how loud they were. The fact that he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He could feel the tears running down he face but not even his own sobs. Everything felt hot and he was sweating. He just wanted to go home. He could hear his name being called. It was like a faint echo. Like he was drowning in a vast ocean while the people above called his name in hopes to just bring him back. He could hear the voices getting softer til he could no longer hear them. He heard a door close and now silence which was quickly broken by his dad. "Tadashi can you hear me?" His voice was soft yet still had the worried tone in his voice. Tadashi nodded his head a bit. He was told on hold his breath til he finished counting to ten. It took about 5 minutes for Tadashi to finally calm down and be able to look at his dad. He smiled down at him. "I'm proud of you, can you tell me what happened now?" Tadashi could feel tears in his eyes again. "I didn't like the sirens." He felt ashamed to say the words. His dad only smiled at him. "Then we can wait til they go away alright?" Tadashi laid his head down on his dad's chest and waiting for the sirens to go away.

Before they left the store with their clothes and a few gifts for Tadashi to apologize they were stopped by a Black haired man and a kid with brown hair. He didn't have a lot of it though. The bowed their head with a big "Sorry!". The black haired man spoke."We're sorry if we scared your kid! Ryuu was just trying to help I promise!" He said apologizing over and over. The boy came up to Tadashi and started asking him questions." How old are you" He asked. Tadashi held up 5 fingers. The boys smile got even wider. "What school are you going to! You're going to school right?" Tadashi nodded again as the boy asked what school he was going to. His dad answered this time. "Hes going a Tora elementary." Daichi responded. The brown haired kid went on and on how he was going there two and that he would probably see Tadashi in the halls. "Ill make sure to protect you!" He yelled saying goodbye to Tadashi and leaving the store as his dad dragged him along saying they needed to get some glasses. They got back to their apartment his brown haired dad sat down next to the dog. He looked at the dog, her eyes were partially closed and she was whining non-stop. Koshi sat beside and put his head on his husband's shoulder. "Shes in pain." He said stopping to take a breath. "We should just let her go, this isnt fair for her." He said hugging Daichi as tears formed in his eyes. Daichi wiped away the tears. He put the dogs collar on and put on her leash. He sighed Koshi hugged him and gave him a kiss on a cheek. Daichi left and Koshi flopped on the couch.He got up a few mintues later and knocked on Tadashi's door. "Hey Tadashi, wanna help me make some food for Daichi?" Tadashi jumped off his bed and followed his dad into the kitchen. "Okay so i was thinking Gyoza, Oden, with some Kashipan. How about you?" Tadashi nodded. They cooked the Oden first, after that was the Kashipan, last being Gyoza. Tadashi was color to go set the table and turn on the kettle for tea. When Daichi got back his eyes were red and his nose had a blush on it. He was grateful to come back to his husband and kid sitting waiting for him to come back with his favorite foods. They watched old horror movies and laughed at the bad cgi and fake blood.

They cleaned up, showered, and went to bed. When Tadashi went to bed no matter what every time he closed his eyes he got scared. Scared he would hear the same loud noises. The same yells and screams that got scarier as the days went on. He got out of his bed and walked over to his parents room, the door creaked as he opened and his brown haired dad sat up in his bed. Tadashi stood by his side of the bed and tugged on his shirt a little. "I cant sleep." He said tears pooling in his eyes. He was lifted up and pulling onto the bed now laying between both his dads. "Dont be scared alright, if anything comes to get you ill fight 'em off for you, okay?" His dad said running fingers through his hair until he feel asleep. Tadashi was scared of a lot of things and the horror movie didnt help. Despite that he was ready for whatever hardships that school was gonna give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done with this chapter and now i will be able to show Tadashi's backstory. Man im so ready. Sorry for the long wait. Ill try to keep these coming.


	3. Help in the scariest forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's Backstory

TW: Death and Abuse is mentioned 

The clouds were a dark grey as Tadashi ran to his room. He could he his parents downstairs, they were arguing and fighting. Tadashi just wanted it to be quiet and them to get along. This was all his fault anyway, he was weird. He liked the guys in the neighborhood and not the girls. His dad yelled at him from downstairs, his mother probably having the same disappointed look when he kissed a boy on the cheek. They dragged him in the house telling him how its wrong to be that way, they yelled, belittled, and hit him as tears ran down his face.He stayed in his room tears running down his face. Bruises made his look like a monster and he cried harder because of it. He could hear them fighting each other now. He just wanted to leave, the sound of the rain hitting the window didn't help either. He could hear his parent's arguing getting louder and louder. He just wanted to go somewhere far. Where he could be whoever he wanted and not be judged. There was a big crash downstairs yet the loud gunshot mad his heart stop. He grabbed his blanket and his star plushy and opened the window. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs as he closed the window and hid on the roof over the house.There was a space between his window and the roof, he used the rope he to a tree near the roof and threw his stuff up before he climbed up.He wrapped his blanket around him. He didn't make any noise. There was another gunshot, his legs shook and he pressed his the blanket closer against his skin. He could hear the police sirens. He panicked, his parents always told him the the police were bad and to never talk to them. He could see the flashing red and blue lights, many black and blue cars with big red trucks pulled up one of the trucks pulling to the drive way. There were many people asking him to come down. He shook his head, he was scared as a ladder made its way up to the roof. A man climbed up as the ladder stopped. He crossed his arms and laid them on the top of the latter.

"Hi." He said, Tadashi stared at him not giving him any sort of response."Do you live here?" The man asked. This time Tadashi nodded. The man smiled at him, "Where'd you get that." He said pointing at the plushy it Tadashi's hand. Tadashi held it out for him to see. "Whats your name?" He asked. Tadashi shook his head. "If i tell you mine first can you tell me yours?' Tadashi nodded. "My name is Daichi, and i work at the fire station." Tadashi eased at the that, seeing he wasn't the police. "Y-yamaguchi Tadashi." The man smiled at him and they made conversation for 5 minutes. "How'd you get those bruises?" Daichi asked point at his legs and arms. "M-my parents, because i k-kissed a boy." Tadashi felt tears run down his cheeks. "You wanna get down and talk about it." He held his arms out as Tadashi moved closer and wrapped his arms around his his neck as he was carried down. 

Tadashi woke up drenched sweat. His breathing was hard and his vision hadn't adapted to the dark. His dad's were still sleeping, he curled up into a ball and cried into a pillow. "Tadashi?" His grey haired dad said looking at him with worry in his eyes. He hugged Tadashi and rocked him back and forth. He checked his phone and smiled. "Wanna make waffles with me?" Tadashi wiped away his tears and nodded, getting out of bed slowly as to not wake Daichi. "Alright, so get a bowl and the eggs, and some sugar please." His dad said pulling out a bunch of ingredients and setting them on the counter. He left then came back with a little step latter that Tadashi could stand on. They made the waffles, Tadashi smiling as he was able to add chocolate chips to his. He poured the mixture into the waffle maker and closed his giving his dad a high five when finished. Koshi felt arms wrapped around his waist and a steady breath on his neck.

"Really. Chocolate chip waffles?" He said looking at the few chocolate chips on the counter and the waffle maker currently making Tadashi's waffles. Koshi whispered back. "He woke up crying and I didn't know his favorite breakfast, he seems happy with waffles though." Daichi looked at him. "Hes started school soon." Daichi stated. "So" Koshi responded taking the waffle and putting it on a plate. "I know you're worried." Daichi said. "I'm not worried so stop assuming." "Koshi i'm not stupid you worry about everything." Koshi looked at him. "Well whats that supposed to mean that i cant d a single thing without worrying?!" Daichi sighed. "I never said that its just-" He was cut of by Koshi. "You always do this! I'm not a baby i'm grown man, i can do things for myself without having to be checked up on!" "I know that! I know how you get Koshi, you overthink and stress yourself out and never get anything done." He hugs him and pulls his head to your chest. "You stress yourself out, overthink, and when you overthink you fear for the worst and can never let it go." Tears pooled in Koshi eyes arm he was hugged tighter. "Stop trying to pretend your so strong, I've said it once and ill say it again-" He forced Koshi to look at him. "I'm not gonna leave you, and i promise that. Cause i know you think i'm just gonna suddenly disappear once Tadashi starts school." Koshi sobbed in his chest. "He always blamed me for the littlest stuff and said he would leave me! I just want you to stay. Please don't leave me...." His voice got quieter near the end but Daichi still heard it. He kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere alright?" Koshi nodded and grabbed the plates to set them on the table.

"Tadashi come eat" Daichi called sitting down at the table. Tadashi walked out of his room, teary eyed and looked like he was about to start sobbing. They rushed over to him asking what had happened and asking why he was crying. "You guys were fighting." He said as he proceeded to break into tears. Koshi hugged him as Daichi went to go get some tissues for his nose. He stopped crying and went to eat his waffles. Koshi sighed and looked at Daichi, Daichi smiled at him and went to the table. Once they finished their food they told Tadashi to sit back down. "Alright so you will be starting school next week," He paused mid sentence. "Meaning we have to set some ground rules. First! Dont walk home alone. If we aren't there to pick you up. Stay at the school, and if any teachers say they can drive you. Just have them call us but dont go with them. Two! If a random adult tries to lead you somewhere alone, dont go with them! You run away and go find us or a another adult. Alright?" Tadashi nodded. "You be ready for bed by 8pm Monday through Friday. Homework must be done before watching any Tv. No candy before bed and make sure to take a shower every night." Tadashi nodded and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna write side stories for Ennoshita and Tanaka cause i want to. I wont start it now but it will be coming in the near future. Ennoshita's story will have really dark themes Such as Domestic Abuse, Emotional manipulation and i promise i will give him a happy ending. You are allowed to skip those if you wish, they are 100% optional to read. Id like more people to comment to see how everyone is liking this though. <3 Thank you guys, girl, and my nonbinary folks.


	4. First day of hell

When Tadashi woke up that day his legs couldn't stop shaking. He was walked with his dad to his school. He could see many posters and signs telling him to join certain clubs and activities. Tadashi was scared. When he walked int the building he was handed a slip of paper by his dad. He bent down and looked at Tadashi. "That's my number and Koshi's, call us if anything bad happens alright?" Tadashi nodded then gave his dad a hug. He was walking through the halls, getting stopped by Ryuu. "Hi!" He said as he ran up to Tadashi. A white haired boy with spiky hair next to him. Tadashi stared at him, he saw Ryuu catch on and he spoke up. "Oh! This is my brother Kōrai!" He said pointing at the boy beside him. His eyes starring into Tadashi soul. "We are both in the same grade so sorry we cant take you to class." Ryuu said rubbing the back of his head. The white haired boy nodded and passed Tadashi down the hall to where the hall split into different hallways. Ryuu rushing to follow him only to end up bumping into someone. It was a boy, he had deep black hair that went to the side and dark brown eyes. "i-i'm sorry, I don't k-know where my class is and now i'm scared i'm gonna be late. I just moved here. I don't know this school-" The boy kept apologizing, all ryuu did was laugh. "Its fine!" Ryuu said, the boy's eyes widened as he looked at him. "Ive been going to this school for a while, so i can show you where you need to go. What grade are you in?" The boy blushed and looked down at his feet. "I'm the 3rd grade." Ryuu put a hand on his shoulder. "So am I! We can walk to class together!" He grabbed his hand and waved Tadashi a goodbye before going in the same direction as his brother.

Tadashi walked down the hall to find his class. The bell rang and the halls were not avoid of people, Tadashi could feel his cheeks heat up and the tears run down his face. A door opened and a man came out. He had brown long hair in a ponytail and a stubble on his chin. He got down to Tadashi's height and now was scarier than before, Tadashi had tears running down his face and and hiccuping. "Whats wrong?" He said rubbing Tadashi back and staring at him. "I-I cant find my class." Tadashi said still crying. "Well whats your name?" Tadashi looked up at him."Yamaguchi Tadashi." The man went down the halls with Tadashi looking for his name. He looked at Tadashi and asked if he had his parents number. Tadashi gave him the slip of paper and they walked to the office together. They dialed the number, "Hello?" came from the other line. "Uh- Hi this is Azumane Asahi. Is this Mr.Yamaguchi?" There was silence on the line which was followed by a sigh. "Uh his family name is Diachi, not Yamaguchi." Asahi hummed. "Its alright thank you." He motioned for Tadashi to follow him. He was lead to a classroom that had desk set up facing a board and students sitting in each seat. "Sorry he got lost." Asahi said pushing Tadashi into the classroom.

He's told to sit down in the back second to back row, he couldn't see a thing. The whole day was filled with his mean teacher yelling at kids to be quiet. Tadashi sat alone at lunch while kids made new friends. Recess was going okay. The teachers left their doors open to the kids who didn't want to go outside, yet his mean teacher forced him to anyway. He sat on the ground and crossed his arms. He could see three kids walking towards him. "Hey!" Tadashi looked up at them, it wasn't a friendly greeting. Filled with hate and anger. Tadashi looked up at them. "Whats that shit on your face!" Tadashi covered his mouth as the swear came out of the boy's mouth. a'ayou can say that, its a swear word." Tadashi said calmly. The boys frown got deeper as he kick dirt at Tadashi, Tadashi coughed as the boys walked away. Even afteer the boys walked away he could still feel eyes on him. Yet when he looked around no one was starring at him. A loud whistle blew and he got up and went inside still feeling eyes on him.

He waited outside the school building, grades got out from youngest to oldest so Tadashi had to wait for Ryuu and his brother to get out of class to walk him to his dad's shop. He could hear his name being called and footsteps running up behind him. He turned around to see Ryuu and Kōrai standing behind him. "Are we friends?!" Ryuu said a bug smile on his face. "Yes?" Tadashi felt a shiver run down his spine as the words came out of his mouth. Like someone was watching him, Ryuu looked at him with a rasied eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Tadashi looked up at him. "C-can we just go already?" Tadashi stutter out. He grabbed Kōrai's hand as he looked around. He wonder if they could see the scared look on his face. He guessed they did cause without a word he started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Love is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for violence, and blood, and technically kid napping

Tadashi was dreading the walk to and from school today, both Kōrai and Ryuu had gotten chicken pocks and couldn't come to school. Tadashi was wearing his new coat, he had been in school for about 3 weeks now and the bullying had now started to get physical. They would push him into people and bump him in the halls, they would laugh at him if he messes up even a tiny bit. Worst part about it is that no one cares, he tried to tell his teacher but she only responded that 'boys will be boys.' and that their just playing rough. When he walked into class the first thing he notice was the box of chocolates on his desk, there were a few kids playing outside since it was early and they were probably some of the first ones here. He walked up to his desk and looked at the chocolates, they were dark, milk, and white chocolates. It had a note on the box, it was in a envelope so he put it in his bag and started eating the chocolates, giving some of the dark chocolates to his fellow classmates. More students came in and of course his bullies did too, teasing him saying they were pity chocolates since hes so ugly and annoying it was a plea for him to shut up. Tadashi tried to ignore them but they didn't stop, following him to where he ate lunch and stole his lunch.

Tadashi walked through the park the clouds were dark and he knew it was going to rain soon. "Hey!" A loud voice called out to him, he sighed and turned around only to be met with a slap in the face. He felt tears well up in his eyes and raindrops fell. "Why dont you carry our bags for us?" One of the boys said, throwing their bags at him. Tear started to fall from Tadashi's eyes and he nose bled and a bruise rested on his cheek. "Oh my god is he crying already?!" They laughed at his tears, he could here footsteps coming closer they were fast. Thunder crashed as he saw one of the bullies get punched, the other dropped their bags and ran as soon as they saw the tallest kid hit the ground. The punching didn't stop until Tadashi grabbed his bag, putting on his shoulders and going to run yet his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled back,the rain pouring hard and the wind getting faster. The side of his face was pressed against someones chest. "A-are you okay?" He looked up at the voice, The boy had glasses which were stained with blood and a worried look on his face. Tadashi saw everything go black as he passed out,he felt like he was under water. Tadashi liked being alone, it was comforting. 

When Tadashi woke up he was still in his uniform, he was in a pretty big room. The room was filled with toys and figures, on one side of the room there was a couch in front of a dresser with a Tv on it. The light switch wasn't like the one in his house, it was a circle shape and Tadashi was assuming that's why the light was dimmed but not off. He rolls over to see a boy, blonde hair, pale face, and is sleeping peacefully. Tadashi screams and fall off the bed, the boy gets up and runs to the light turning it on. Tadashi stares at him. "Where am I!" Tadashi yells at him. "You're at my house." The boy responded. "Well I wanna go home!" Tadashi yelled glaring at him. "You cant." The boy responded. Tadashi glared at him again. "Why not?" Just then thunder crashed through the sky, Tadashi jumped. "Uh- that's why." The boy said. 

Koshi was on the phone with Daichi, crying. "He hasn't come here yet and it raining really hard and i'm getting worried and I called the school and they said they he left all really and I don't know what to do!" Daichi was trying to comfort him saying he will get off work early and to just call the cops. Koshi hung up and called the cops. "This is the japanese police department, what is your emergency?" "Missing child!" The officer responded. "How long has the child been missing? " "Two hours." The girl on the other line sighed. "If it hasnt been 24 hours we cant send out a rescue team, what does the child look like?" "He has green hair, freckles, hes 3ft tall, and he has pale skin." The lady on the other line said she would make sure patrol officers kept and eye out and hung up. Koshi thew his phone at the wall and watched it break, time like these is when hes happy he convinced Daichi to be a fire fighter and not a cop. 

Tadashi sat on the ground with his arms crossed, he could feel Kei's, who's name he just learned, eyes on him. "Are you hungry." "No" "Do you want something to drink?" "No" "Do you want to take a bath?" Tadashi didn't say no this time only nodding his head and snatching the clothes and towel out of his hand and stomping into the bathroom. He came out 20 minutes` later. The shirt wasn't hanging off his shoulder but it went down to his knees, the older boy blushed. "You look pretty." He said smiling. "I don't like you, thank you for the chocolates, and for the clothes but i don't like you." Tadashi watched as tears formed in the taller boys eyes and his nail dug into his palm and he ran over to the boy. Kei pulled his hair and was screaming, Tadashi kept trying to calm him down yet when he tried he was screamed at and nearly hit. He could here many footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and there were 3 people at the door, a tall blonde man, a taller black haired man, and a boy with a dyed blonde hair with brown roots. Tadashi was pulled away and tooken into the hallway. "Uhm.. Its late so, would you like to go home?" Tadashi could see he was trying to be nice but he looked up comfortable. Tadashi was given his shoes and was drove to his dad's coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna start Ennoshita's story now


	6. Side story P.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for sexual assault

Ennoshita was nervous going to up the two story house and knocking on the door. He feared of what Ryuu would say or do when he came out to him. I mean he was a 14 year old boy who lust over pretty girls ever two seconds. He knocked on the door hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the door swung open and Chikara was pulled inside barely having time to take off his shoes. He was dragged up to Ryuu's room as he was talking about the new video games he got. "Hey what's wrong?" Chikara focused his attention on Ryuu. "I like guys, and i know you don't wanna be my friend anymore now so bye." Chikara admitted going to leave the room. "Wait wait, I don't hate you. I don't care who you like." Chikara felt tears run down his eyes. "So you don't hate me?" Ryuu shook his head, opening his arms motioning Chikara for a hug. Chikara hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "Do you wanna lay down?" Ryuu said running his fingers through Ennoshita's hair. Chikara nodded into his shoulder, laying down beside him on the bed and putting head on his chest. "Are you gonna tell your parents?" Ennoshita looked up at him. "No, you are the only person i told right now. I was planning on telling my mom but then she said she was gonna have guest over so i might wait til tomorrow." Ryuu hummed laying his head back down on the pillow. There was a knock on the door. "Your mom is here." Kōrai said starring at Chikara. Ennoshita got up and fixed his hair, and walked downstairs Kōrai and Ryuu following behind him. "Oh hey wait before you go." Kinoshita handed him a box. "Open it on Christmas, since your birthday is the day after." Chikara gave a thank you and waved following his mom out the door. "We my boss and a few other co-workers are coming over. They are gonna bring their kids so if you get uncomfortable you can stay in my room alright. And you don't have to talk, but at least pretend to listen." She grabbed his face and kissed him in the forehead.

When the guest arrived Chikara was beyond uncomfortable. Most of the kids were little about 4-8 and the only one of them was older than a elementary school. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes that made Chikara want to get far away from him. Him and his mom greeted the guest. "Chikara." She said motioning for him to come over, we walked over she whispered to him. "We are gonna talk about some of the cases and I don't want the little kids hearing, since it's still day out can you take them to the park?" Chikara frowned. "See that brown haired kid, that's the boss's son. Just do me a favor and be nice to him and don't make him mad alright." Chikara crossed his arms. "Alright.." He said accepting defeat. She handed him her credit card. "You can buy some food but don't spend it all okay?" Chikara nodded leaving with the rest of the children. When he sat down on one of the benches the brown haired boy, the boss's son, sat right beside him even though there was more room. Chikara tried to ignore him but he could feel the boy's gaze on him. "What do you want!" He yelled looking beside him. "I think you're very pretty." "Thanks." He kept staring at Chikara. "What's your name?" Chikara sighed. "Ennoshita." The boy smiled at him. "I'm Kato." There was silence for about 3 minutes "So how old are you?" He said. Ennoshita rolled his eye. "13 but i'm turning 14 after Christmas." Kato's put his hand on Chikara's thigh, using his thumb to create circles. "I'm 17, my birthday was in may." This made Chikara beyond . He was many years older than Chikara. Ennoshita removed his hand and stood up. "Well i think we should go back now since it's getting dark" Kato stood up behind him, calling the little kids over and telling them that they were heading back. "Do you have a phone?" Kato asked. Chikara shook his head, he wasn't really lying. He never asked for a phone since he didn't have many friends besides Ryuu friends and never went out enough for him to be in danger. 

  
  


When they got back to the apartment Chikara was about to put in the code for the lock. He doubled back and decided on just knocking. His mom answered the door and she was obviously drunk. Chikara should have been annoyed but he was glad that she could sit down and have a drink with co-workers instead of working. He walked in and the little kids ran to their parents. Chikara walked into his room, closing the door. It was only 7 and they would be here til 10. He pulled out his tablet and his drawing pen and began drawing. He was gonna surprise him mom with a tattoo design and the money for one. He had collected the money from his dad because he told Chikara to sell stuff at the pawn shop. He had designed a tattoo with a vine going up the arm from the hand to the shoulder, the tattoo would have a vine going all the way up. Leaves, roses and thrones would cover the vine. He made the roses black, the thrones white, and the vine different greens. His mom talked about tattoos a lot saying how she wanted a big tattoo but didn't want her supervisors seeing it and thing lowly of her. That was a few years ago when she and his dad were still married and when Chikara got his first drawing tablet. He has been working on art since then as a big gift. He stopped drawing when he heard his door open and close. He turned around seeing Kato leaning on the door. "Hey." Kato said walking over to Chikara. "I never gave you permission to enter my room. So get out." Kato made stupid puppy eyes at Chikara. "I just wanna see what you're doing." He walked over to where Chikara  was sitting and looked over the chair. "That's pretty." Chikara nodded. Two hours went by and everyone was finally leaving. He went back in his room, closing the tablet and going to bed. 


	7. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to show what the characters we met were doing for Chirstmas.

Ennoshita was woken up by his mom, she wore a purple tank stop and and a checkered white and black pajama pants that went to her waist. She opened his curtains letting the 9 am sunlight in. "Do you want your presents or not?" Chikara got up walking into the living room, he was surprised to see 10 presents for him under the tree. He was an only child and the last thing his mother wanted to do is spoil him. Last Christmas he only got 5 presents and he was fine with it. He loved them and they were great, he looked up at his mom. She only smiled down and motioned him to open the presents. When he opened the first few presents he got clothes. He opened the box he got from Ryuu's family, he got a phone! He looked at his mom with joy in his eye. "We will set that up later! Open the rest!" He put the phone back in the box and opened the rest of them. They were filled with different toys and and dog food. "Now open the last one!" She said. She was more excited about this than Chikara was. He opened the box to see a dog looking back at him. It had a round face and golden fur, Chikara could barely see the dog's eyes cause of how much fur it had. "He's a Chow Chow and golden retriever mix." His mom said leaning down to pet the dog. "I found him on the side of the road. When I went to the vet they said that they were gonna send him to a shelter, so i let them cause I was just gonna adopt him when the time came but i found out they were abusing him so i adopted him now and had to bring him home right away." She said. "What should we name him?" Chikara said patting the dog's head. "Well I was thinking bear, what do you think?" She said looking at Chikara. Chikara nodded. "I like Bear, it's a good name." Kiyoko said. "Uh, I have a gift for you too!." He said getting up and walking to his room. "Its a design for a tattoo, and I saved up some money so you don't have to use your own." He said handing the tablet to her. Her eyes widen. "You drew this?" Ennoshita felt his face heat up. Of course he won't think he drew this. He wanted to hide and cry. "I like it! When i get another day off work ill make sure to go get the tattoo okay?" She said putting the tablet down and hugging Chikara. He wiped his eyes and nodded. She whispered a slight thank you and hugged him again.

  
  


Tadahi woke up and sat on the couch. It was about nine am and he knew his dads would wake up soon, He heard the bed creak and he could hear footsteps coming to their room door. The door opened and his Brown haired dad came out. "Why are you up so early?" Tadashi turned his attention to him. "Its nine am." Daichi nodded. "When did you wake up?" Tadashi held up for fingers and Daichi raised his eyebrow. "Did you have a nightmare?" Tadashi nodded. Daichi sighed and laid down on the couch opening his arms as Tadashi rested his head on his chest and fell back to sleep. When Koshi came out and looked at him, he whispered how he got scared and was up for 5 hours. Koshi nodded and went to the kitchen starting to make breakfast. He made french toast and eggs. Making himself and Daichi some coffee while Tadashi got hot chocolate, He turned on the fireplace as Tadashi rubbed his eyes as he was put into a seat at the dinner table. "You can open your presents after you finish eating and make up your bed alright?" Daichi said. Tadashi nodded and cleaned up his plate chugging down the drink and going to his room. The only thing left in his room were a mattress on the floor and his blanket and pillows. After Christmas they would be moving out. Tadashi was excited. He fixed the blankets and pillows and went to open his presents. He got a few new toys and clothes which he was happy for. He hugged his dad and helped open up the shop and clean it out.

"Alright so we got everything cleaned, You guys can open your presents when the guest leave. Which will be around-" Kuroo paused looking at the clock which said 11pm. "They are gonna stay til 3 so in four hours." Akiteru hissed as Hydrogen peroxide was poured on the scratches on his arms. "Can you hand me the band aid tape please." Kozume said pointing at the first aid kit. Kuroo laid Kei on the couch and so he wouldn't wake up and handed his husband the tape. "Somethings wrong with him ya know." Akiteru said as the bandages were wrapped around his arms. "Akiteru!" Kuroo said, glaring at him. "Don't get mad at him! He's right and you're refusing to see that! This is one of many times he has hurt people for the littlest thing, after this party that god knows why you suggested it be at our house he's going to the doctor and there will be no more postponing." Kozume said as he finished wrapping up Akiteru's arm. A car screeched in front of the house and then there was a knock on the door. "BOKUTO IS HERE!" Kuroo yelled. And just like that in a matter of and hour the place was packed with many of Kozume and Kuroo's friends. Kei envied how his brother could talk to people he liked, every time Kei saw Tadashi at school Tadashi would run away from him and stand by a teacher so Kei wouldn't get close to him. So when Tadashi came to the party too Kei could feel his whole face explode. He hid in the kitchen, too scared to watch Tadashi's face turn from the lovable happy smile to a uncomfortable frown just from Kei's presents. Kei went into the back yard pulling out different flowers he found and putting them together with a hair tie. 

  
  


"Where's your bathroom?" Tadashi asked. Kozume pointed down the hall. "Upstairs, to the right down the hall on the left." Tadashi thanked him and went up stairs and used the bathroom. When he came out he was greeted to flowers in his face. "Uhm- I got you flowers please like them." Kei said holding the flowers in Tadashi's face. Tadashi could see they were a mixture of primroses,violets, and Algerian Iris. "Thank you!" Tadashi said smiling up at him. "Do you wanna play video games with me? My brother said we could play them as long as i started a new game so it wouldn't ruin the progress. You can asked the other little kids if they wanna play too." Tadashi nodded and went down stairs. "Ryuu! Shoyo! Do you wanna play games with me and Kei?" Tadashi asked. They said sure and to the den which was filled with video games and a small kitchen. "I'm pretty sure your brother has a crush on Ryuu's sister." Hinata said as he was killing random players in a open lobby. That had Ryuu going on a tyrant on why Seako couldn't date anyone until Ryuu had a girlfriend first. "Do you wanna play Tadashi?" Shoyo said pointing the the screen. Tadashi shook his head. "Oh alright! Kourai do you wanna play?" Kouri shook his head. 

  
  


Everyone besides Tadashi and his dads had left. They wouldn't be going home instead to their new home which wouldn't have the walls finished til later that day. Kei pulled on his dad's sleeve. "Can we open our presents now?" He said. "Uh sure ill be right back!" He said grabbing his keys and leaving. Kei went to his room opening his gifts. Tadashi followed him and watched him open his gifts. "Okay so let me get this right. It's gonna be half an apartment, half coffee shop?" Koshi nodded. "We already have the couch, the kitchen stuff and the stuff for the bathroom. All we need to do is get Tadashi and our stuff to our rooms which should be done by the time we get there." Daichi said. "It's also closer to the school he's moving to." Koshi added on. He picked up his bag and stretched. "Well we should get going now. Thank you for having us over! C'mon Tadashi lets go!" Koshi yelled. Tadashi came down the stairs Kei following close behind him. Tadashi put his shoes and his coat on. "Bye!"Kei said. Tadashi gave him a hug and left. Daichi waved at Kozume and closed the door behind him. He went into Akiteru's room. "Uhm, could you tell Kei something for me." Akiteru nodded and stood up. "What do I need to tell him?" Aki asked. Kozume whispered in his ear. Akiteru nodded and went to Kei's room knocking on the door. "Kei?" His little brother turned his head to face him. "Get out." Akiteru looked at him. "Why are you crying?" He sat down beside him on his bed. Kei wiped his tears away. "Because i already know he's moving so just go away." Akiteru held out his arms. Kei climbed into his lap and put his head into his older brother's chest. He cried saying how it wasn't fair. He cried until he fell asleep, snoring lightly. The door creaked open and his black haired dad poked his head inside the room. "I got a cat. Well i kinda got two." He said rubbing back of his head. Akiteru laid Kei down on his bed and turned off the light, closing the door so he could sleep unbothered. 


	8. Pain in the Eyes of the Hurting (Side Story p2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!!!! Implied non-con, and blood

Kei played with the cat he decided to call Hoshi. Kei liked Hoshi the best. She was a black cat with white paws and the tip of her tail was white. She had a star shape white spot of the top of her head. She was the only one of the, what they found out to be not to but 3, cats that Kuroo had bought that liked Kei. The other two wouldn't go near him. "Alright so!" Kuroo started, taking Hoshi out of Kei's hands. He put the kitten into a basket with a blanket at the bottom where the other kittens were sleeping. "We will be away for ONLY three days. Akiteru, although you can have friends over if i find anything missing or broken they will be paying for it. Got it?" Kei's older brother nodded. "And if your friends are gonna stay the night text us and tell us how many people are there. I left money on the counter. Enough for standard stuff from the supermarket and if you want snacks you will have to pay with your own money. The kitten's bowls will be in the Kitchen and their beds will be in the den. Am I clear?" The both nodded in sync as their dad picked up his bags. "Call us if anything happens alright?" They left a few minutes after, once Akiteru heard the car pull away he called his friends saying they could come over. "Kei!" My friends will be over, and they might spend the night." The bent down to Kei's level. "If you don't tell what me and my friends do, I'll buy you anything you ask for. Promise?" He held out his pinky. "Alright." Kei said wrapping his pinky around his brother's. It wasn't alright. Kei had a strong disliking for his brothers friends. They were always too loud and annoyed him about what it's like being adopted. Did they have no shame? You can't just ask a person who's adopted what it's like. Nevertheless he had respect for his brother so he was planning on keeping his word. His friends weren't THAT bad. Saying Kei was one of the smartest ten year old they have ever met. So he went shopping with his brother to get snacks and different type of alcohol. When he went to question it he was told to pick out any snack he liked. He picked out chicken nuggets and a bunch of candy. When they got home and finished putting up all the groceries it was about 5pm.

TW/ Non-Con: 

The first ringing of the doorbell came at 5:25, it was Seako and one of her friends. Her friend had dark wavy hair and many piercings. Their next set of people were 3 girls and two boys. They had piercings too. Although it wasn't a lot. not going farther than a nose ring. The last group of people came. it was a group of 5, they held up snacks and beer bottles and yelled. Kei took the basket with the kittens in the and took into his room where they could sleep with woken up from the yelling. He changed into his pajamas and went back down stairs as the sun was setting. He pulled on his brother's sleeve. "Can i watch a scary movie?" His older brother nodded and Kei went up into his room turning on a movie. Kei's candy spilled as he jumped from the scary man popping up on the TV screen. The music and partying was loud downstairs. He groaned knowing they were in the den AND living room. He could tell his brother's friends had invited more people. He went downstairs and stole a slice of pizza. The smell of alcohol and smoked cannabis was strong and it hurt his nose, he took his plate upstairs and closed his door. It was now 11 pm and the noise had died down. Kei went down stairs to throw his plate away, seeing all of his older brother's friends asleep in the den. He took some cat food and went back up stairs to feed the kittens. While he was watching them eat he heard his bedroom door creek open, the smell of alcohol hitting him like a freight train. "Hey~ I dont think ive met you before." He said in a flirtatious tone that made Kei want to run. Kei put the cats into the basket and went to leave the room, only to have the door close on his face. "Hey, why are you trying to leave?" Kei flinched as hands were put on his hips. Hands covered his mouth and he felt the tears coming down his face as he heard the sound of his door locking.

Kei woke up naked, dried up blood on his sheets and his inner thigh. He felt his back against someone's bear chest. He was too scared to leave the bed, settling on just counted the condom wrappers on the floor. "Kei~ are you awake?" Kei felt the hot breath on the back of his neck. He bit Kei's ear and covered his mouth. "If you tell anyone i'll kill you, do you understand." Kei nodded. The bed creaked and the man left closing the door behind him. Kei took off his sheets and put them under his bed so his brother wont find them. His brother was the only one who he allowed in his room, he felt safe in his room. Where he could hide, where he thought no one could hurt him. He curled up in a ball under his blanket hugging his pillow, he sobbed. He wished this could all just be a dream, but the sharp pain in his lower back constantly reminded him it wasn't. Kei got up and changed into some new clothes and picked up the condom wrappers putting them in the trash can in the bathroom room then hiding it under some paper plates and tissues. Kei put his sheet into the washer and went to the bathroom door to wipe off the dried blood. He could see the sun rising from his window. He took Hoshi out of the basket and held her in his rooms, crying. He laid down on the bed and Hoshi curled up on his chest, he patted her head as she purred. "Thank you. I feel better now." He whispered as he put her basket. He laid down in bed trying to get back to sleep. He smelt food cooking downstairs, he tried to go back to sleep but 20 minutes later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and closer to his door. He jumped out of bed when his door opened. His brother looked at him. "You alright Kei?" Kei nodded. "Do you want breakfast?" His brother said opening the door wider. Kei followed him downstairs and Akiteru gave him a plate. He sat down on the floor in the living room since all the couches were filled. "Hey Kuso. Come get your plate." His brother called. He watched as the man he saw last night stand up, side eyeing him. 

The next night was the exact same, they partied until they got tired, Kuso sneaked into his room again and did he same thing as last night. It was the third night that was different. He went downstairs as his brother was drinking with his friends in the living room. They were laughing, poking jokes at each other. Kei was scared, he had seen his parents drunk before and he knew that you never really knew what you were saying when you were drunk. He was scared his brother would find out and he would be kicked out of the house. He stayed downstairs listening to their conversation. Seako laid on Akiteru's chest and played with the strings to his hoodie. His brother on the other hand looked pissed. "Well at least my girlfriend didn't fuck my dad." He said staring at Kuso. The insult was followed by many laughs and giggles from the rest of their friends. It was obvious to Kei that Kuso had fucked up and said something he shouldn't have. Kuso saw Kei in the corner of his eye. He smirked. "Well at least I lost my virginity before my little sibling." Akiteru sat up. "That's not funny and not even true you idiot. He's ten." Kei took off his glasses because they were starting to get foggy. Tears rolled down his face and he was shaking. "Who said it wasn't true?" The girl beside Kuso put her hand on her arm. "Kuso stop that's not something to joke about." He pushed her hand off. "Why don't you go ask him yourself to see if i'm joking?" He said staring at Akiteru. Akiteru stood up going into the kitchen. He bent down to Kei's level and looked at him. "Kei." He said. "Did Kuso do something to you?" Kei shook his head. "Don't lie to me please." His brother said. "H-he did but please don't hate me." His brother didn't say anything only standing up and walking over to Kuso. Then he punched him in the face.

TW/ Blood 

Kei sat in the police station lobby waiting for his dads to arrive and bail out his brother. He looked over to see his brother, he was hunched over and his knuckles were covered in blood. The handcuffs looked tight on his wrist, he could see his brother was practically foaming at the mouth because he was so angry. His foot was bouncing up and down. Seako was right beside him, rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Kuso was in the back of the police station getting his injuries treated. "When I get out of these handcuffs i'm going to kill him." His brother said. "Are you trying to go to jail. Just calm down and everything will be sorted out." At that Akiteru exploded. "Calm down, Calm down?? You heard what he said Seako, he was fuckin' bragging about it like it was some kind of game he had just won! i'm not gonna calm down!" She slapped the back of his head. "Are you trying to scare Kei?!" She yelled pointing in Kei's direction. He was shaking, his head in his legs and his arms wrapped around himself. "Kei." his brother called, holding out his arms motioning for him to come here. Kei sat in the brother's lap crying, his brother ran his fingers through Kei's hair, apologizing for scaring him. Kei fell asleep in his lap. A few minutes later a officer came up to the pair and the sleeping boy. "We need him to come with us." The lady said pointing at Kei. Akiteru looked at them. "I'll take him where you need him to go." He said. She shook her heard in response. "You can't do that." She said. "He's gonna throw a fit if i'm not there, but alright." He put Kei into her arms and she took him away. About 5 minutes later a scream echoed through the building. A lady in a lab coat with a scratch on her face walked up to Akiteru. "Would you so kindly come with me please." She said. Akiteru stood up mouthing a 'I'll be back.' to to Seako and following the lady. When she opened the door he saw Kei on the floor scream his head of as tears rolled down his eyes. The lady unlocked his handcuffs. "If you try to hurt me I won't be afraid to use force, get your brother to calm down please." She said in a serious tone. Akiteru picked up Kei, he wrapped his legs around his waist and cried into his older brother's shoulder. "Keep him still for me please." She said, pulling out a needle. she poked the needle into Kei's skin and then put a band aid for the bleeding hole giving him a piece of candy after words. "Before you eat the candy say ah." She said. Kei followed the orders and was allowed to eat the piece of candy. Akiteru heard footsteps, the door burst open and he saw his dad there. "What the hell happened. Did you try to kill someone?!" His black haired dad said stopping in front of him out of breath. "Yes I did. No, I don't feel bad. And the guy deserved it." Before his dad could get out another word he was pulled out into the hallway.


	9. Ennoshita's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Ennoshita and i wanted to give him a backstory, Trigger Warnings in the Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for Domectic Abuse, Talks of Ed, Talks of self harm, and talks of suicide

The lady smiled at Kiyoko as he sat down in the chair. "Welcome! I'm Ms.Tasukeru. Its nice to meet you." Ms. Tasukeru said, holding out her hand to Kiyoko. She smiled back at the women. "Why did you ask to come talk to me?" She said, pulling out a pen and a notepad ready to jot down what Kiyoko was about to say. "My son tried attempted to commit suicide about a month ago and he hasnt talked since he had woken up."I didn't want to force him to talk but I dont want him to stay silent forever. I want to know what is wrong and why he tried to die and I want to help him. His doctor said to get a Psychiatrist to help him." Kiyoko said all in one breath. "Alright, we can scheduled an appointment right now if that's fine with you." Kiyoko nodded and thanked the women. After filing out paperwork and answering some questions Kiyoko got up and smiled at the woman. "So he can come to my office Mondays and Fridays. I'll see you then." Ms. Tasukeru said waving goodbye to Kiyoko. Kiyoko left the building and got in her car. She put her head on the steering wheel and sighed, turning on the car and soon driving away.

Kiyoko typed in the passcode to the apartment and stepped inside, she could hear footsteps running to the front door. "Thank the gods you're back! I was having trouble figuring out if I should give bear the canned food or the one in the big bag. Which one does he like more?" Yachi looked panicked as she asked what the dogs favorite food was. "He doesn't really care, but if you are so worried just give him half the can then put some hard food on top." Kiyoko said, taking off her shoes and putting them near the door. Kiyoko followed Yachi into the living room and picked up the dog toys as she filled the dog bowl. "Where's bear?" Kiyoko asked as Yachi put away the food. "He's in Ennoshita-san's room." Yachi said pointing at Chikara's room. The door was cracked open slightly and there was the sound of a Tv playing. "Alright, I'll ask Chikara what he wants for dinner too then" Kiyoko said putting up her hair in a ponytail. She looked back at Yachi as she was about to sit down. "You should try hanging out with him more, ya know. You can't keep saying 'Ennoshita-San' forever." Yachi sighed. "I'm trying but all he does is just make faces at me and slam the door in my face." Kiyoko walked over to the small girl and wrapped her arms around her. "Im sorry, he wasn't always like this." Yachi giggled at the comment. "Why are you apologizing? A few rejections never stopped me, i'll just do something to make him like me. What's his favorite food?" Yachi said, now bursting with energy. "Sea pineapple. But that's not dinner food." Yachi rushed to put on her shoes saying she will be back, and with that she left.

Kiyoko knocked on the door to Chikara's bedroom. "Go eat bear." The dog left the room in a hurry, rushing to its food bowl. "I have to change your bandages, c'mon." She said, motioning for him to leave the room. Chikara stood up and followed her into the bathroom, pushing himself up on the bathroom sink and holding his arms out. He hissed as the peroxide hit his wounds. "Sorry, I was trying to make it hurt less." Kiyoko said wrapping the band aid tape around Chikara's arms. "You have your uniform ready for school tomorrow?" She said throwing the old bandaids away and closing the medkit. Chikara nodded and got off the counter. "Chikara." Kiyoko said as her son stepped out of the bathroom. He turned around, his head facing the ground. "Please stop hurting yourself and talk to me, tell me whats wrong." Chikara's body shook. Even though he was much taller than the women, he felt helpless. "You don't have to tell me now but please, I want to help you." Chikara wiped the tears falling from his eyes, yet they still came down refusing to let him hide his sadness. Kiyoko hugged him, rubbing his back and calming him down. 

Chikara went off the roof for lunch, it was his first day back since he locked himself in his room 3 months ago. He could feel people's stares as he walked down the halls.  _ 'Shouldn't you all have something better to do!!' _ He screamed in his mind. He went onto the roof and opened up a book, it was something he got from the librarian as a recovery gift. It was a fantasy book taking place in a kingdom with magical beings. Even though he didn't show it, he was extremely grateful for it. He could see the two main characters who were both boys getting closer and closer by the minute, that's when NOW he realized why she gave him THAT book. Does she think that just because he's gay that the only thing he reads is about 2 men?! He wanted to close the book and throw it off the roof but he was too invested now to quit. He heard the bell ring. He put a bookmark between the pages he was reading and closed the book, putting it in his bag and leaving the rooftop. His clothes hung off his body a little, he was getting skinnier. He felt his face heat up in excitement, he was finally doing something right. No one would be able to make fun of him for his wait ever again. He sat in the back of the class, where all his seat was for ALL his classes, and listened to the teacher yell at different kids for the littlest things.

Its been 2 weeks since his first day back and he has to go to therapy again. He hated his therapist, all she wanted to do was get him to talk about his feelings and open up to her. The only good thing that happened in the office was when she gave him a pen and a note pad for him to carry around and talk to people with. He used it a few times to ask him mom whats for dinner and talk to a teacher, but with no friends it was relatively empty. He sat on the roof again, the librarian gave him a new book. He notice the author made mostly LGBTQ+ relationships in the books that they had made. Chikara looked over to his side seeing a nicely wrapped bento beside him. He examined the box finding a note underneath it. 'I saw you werent eating anything so I made u a extra bento." The handwriting was sloppy and looked like a child had wrote it but he knew that wasn't the case seeing as the person must have been watching him throughout the 2 week period and have access to the roof. So he knew it was someone who was in the school. He threw the bento and note away, yet in his head apologizing to the kind stranger. Its not that he didnt WANT to eat it, but if he did he would get fact and unhealthy then he would become ugly and overweight.

The bentos would keep coming day after day. He made it his goal to find out who was giving him the bentos. He hid behind a wall near the door, seeing a man that was about his height in a the school uniform walking over to where Chikara sat, Chikara watched as he turned the corner taking that as his chace. He rushed over and stepped behind him. The guy turned around letting out a scream when he did, he stuttered as Chikara pulled out his notepad and a pen. 'Stop!' was all he wrote on the paper. He looked up to glare at him yet his scary demeanor was shut down when he saw who it was. "Enno-." Chikara slapped him before he could even get his name out, he pointed at the door to the roof. Ryuu sighed and placed the bento box down on the ground then soon leaving the roof. Chikara ripped up the pages in the note book and breaking the pen in half. He clenched his fist going down to courtyard instead. How dare he, he left Chikara and now he wants to 'help' him. 

Chikara sat in his mom's office while she was working on a case. She was in a court room somewhere else in the city, asking Chikara to clean up her office while she was gone. Her office was pretty big with many bookshelves lining the walls. There were two love couches facing her big desk that was very neat. All Chikara had to do was vacuum. He cleaned the bathroom connected to her office which had a nice looking toilet and a nice looking sink. There was a box with newspapers inside which Chikara assumed was for bear when his mom took him to work with her. He wiped off the sink throwing the paper towel away. "She told me you'd be in here." Chikara turned around at the sound of the voice, he backed up onto the back wall, his hands trying to grab at anything near. "Honestly, breaking up with me then trying to kill yourself. Jesus Chikara I thought you knew better." He grabbed both of Chikara wrist, pining them above his head and on the wall. "Say something you stupid fuck!" Chikara flinched as Kato threaten to hit him. "What you cant talk?" Chikara shook his head, trying to stop the tears from coming off his face. Kato removed his hands from Chikara wrist, the left the bathroom then the office altogether, slamming the door behind him. Chikara's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, he cupped one hand around the other in a attempt to stop himself from shaking. He calmed down til his breathing was back to normal. He heard his mom come in, in a instant he wiped his tears and left the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long!


	10. Ennoshita's Story (end)

Chikara sobbed in the unused storage closet of the third year's floor of the school. It was lunch and he was panicking. He knew his mom ask him about the hickies on his neck and the bruises on his legs and arms, the black eye wasn't that much of a help either. All day the only thing he heard was people laughing at him and mocking him. Chikara felt a warm hand touch his face, in an instant he moved away from it. A cardboard box falling down on his head as his back hit the shelf. "Y-yeah i expected that reaction, i shouldn't have done that." Chikara's hands were shaking as he grabbed on to the shelf behind him. "Uh- I bought you lunch!" Ryuu said, holding out a nice box wrapped in cute blue paper. "You never ate anything i brought you before so i just brought some leftovers." He stepped forward, when he did chikara put his legs up to his chest. Ryuu got on his knees in front of Chikara, unwrapping the bento and pulling out chopsticks. "It's just orange chicken and white rice, I swear." Ryuu grabbed Chikara's hand, rubbing the back of it. "What's wrong? Why were you crying." Chikara stared at him then started unbuttoning his shirt. "W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Ryuu said covering his eyes and turning away. Chikara rolled his eyes and tapped on Ryuu's shoulders. He exposed his collarbones and parts of his shoulders. "O-oh, that's bad. So you're scared your mom will find out?" Ryuu said. He watched Chikara nod then pulled out a jacket from his bag. "Here put this on." He said handing the jacket to Ennoshita. Chikara put on the jacket and put the hood on his head. Ryuu grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the storage closest and out of the building. 

They stopped in front of a nice house that looked very new. "S-sorry I didn't tell you we moved..I should have told you." Ryuu said, pulling a key from his back pocket and quietly unlocking the door. They placed their shoes at the front door and put a finger to his lips, they sneaked up the stares and Ryuu told Chikara to wait in his room while he went through his sister's stuff. Chikara looked around Ryuu's room, there were some clothes on the floor but other than that it was surprisingly clean. There were pictures of him and Ryuu on the desk near the window, Chikara blushed at the picture of him smiling and hugging Ryuu, he wished he could go back to the time where he could make physical contact and not be scared for his life. He put his fingers  up to his face to feel the tears falling down, he had ignored Ryuu, thinking that he was just going to leave Chikara again when Ryuu's intentions were all pure. Ryuu came back into the room, when he went to say Chikara;s name he stopped upon seeing him crying. "H-hey what's wrong?" Chikara turned around and hugged Ryuu, putting his hands behind his neck. He was crying into his shoulder and grabbing at the back of Ryuu's shirt in anger. "Wanna lay down?" Ryuu asked, Chikara nodded into his shoulder. Chikara laid down o Ryuu's chest, tears still coming down his eyes. HE wanted to tell someone but he was scared, scared that his mom wouldn't believe him and she would say he's making it all up. He pushed his fears down and decided what he was going to do. He pulled out his phone and went to Ryuu's contact. 'Take me home please.' the texted him. Ryuu's phone dinged and he looked at the text Chikara sent. "But i haven't covered up your bruises yet. Are you sure?" Chikara nodded and stood up, heading down stairs to put on his shoes. 

When they arrived at Chikara's apartment door Ryuu said his goodbyes and went to leave. Chikara grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Want me to stay?" Ryuu asked, turning around. "Yes." Chikara said, his voice was scratchy and his throat was dry. Ryuu looked at him with shock and slowly gained his composure. "A-alright then let's go in." He let Chikara lead him into the apartment and closed the door after him. "Chikara? Is that you? Why are you back so early?" He question came to a halt when she saw the bruises on his neck and his black eye. "What the hell happened to you,who did this shit!" She said, running up to her son and grabbing his face. "i-Im sorry." He said as he looked into her worried eyes. She paused, blinking mutliple times and rubbed her ears. She pushed down her excitement and kept asking questions about Ennoshita bruises. He handed her his phone and she scrolled through the text message to see why she handed it to him. Her face changed to anger as she went through one of the contacts, she put on her shoes and grabbed Chikara's wrist. "Go home Ryuu." She said. Her voice was scary and demanding, Ryuu let go of Chikara's hand and followed them down to the parking lot. He waved goodbye to Chikara as the car drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Kiyoko got off the phone with the police and pulled into the parking lot of the big office building where she worked. "Stay in the car please, I'll be right back." She said getting out of the car and storming into the office. 10 minutes later Chikara watched 2 police cars and a ambulance pull into the parking lot of the office. Now he was panicking, this was all his fault now someone got hurt. He wished he just kept his mouth shut and just let everything happen. He was his mom talking to police officers and soon getting back in the car. "Everything has been settled, you don't need to worry for much longer." His mom said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. "Dont mention this to anyone when i take you to my job again alright?" She said still looking at Chikara. She nodded and she turned around to face the road.

Its been 2 months since he told his mom what was happening and Chikara's mental health has been on the incline since. He had started taking antidepressants along with getting back to taking his ADHD medication. There was a text on his phone. 'Wanna go to the amusement  park?' It read, It was from Ryuu. He responded with a quick text. 'Still grounded.' He put his phone down just to pick it back up at the sound of another text. 'Please? I'm outside your place rn.' followed by a sting of pouting face emojis. Chikara sighed and grabbed a coat and some boots, he tiptoed out of his bedroom and slipped out of the apartment meeting Ryuu out front of the building. Ryuu dragged Chikara to the concession stand and bought a stamp to be put on their hand. "Now we don't have to pay for any rides! Only food." Chikara's leg bounced at a rapid speed and he looked around. "I'm not supposed to be out at night, and we could get caught. Not to mention i'm cold." Ryuu took off his gloves and put them on Chikara's hands. "Its November so i thought you would have brought some gloves. Now c'mon lets get on a ride!" He pulled Chikara's hand and guided him to one of the roller coasters. After about 3 hours of going on rides and paying games they finally got something to eat. There weren't many older people around, only people around their age from different schools. "God I wanna kiss you so bad right now." Ryuu said, staring at Chikara. Chikara looked up from his plate with a flushed face and stared at Ryuu. "What?" Ryuu's whole face turned a bright red. "I-I didn't mean to say that out lo- Oh my god." They were now both sitting there with flushed faces looking everywhere but each other. Ryuu got up and soon came but with cotton candy. "L-Lets go home." Ryuu said handing the cotton candy toChikara and getting up to leave. Chikara threw his food away and followed him.

They stopped at a park since their feet had started to hurt. The silents weighed on their shoulders and Ryuu decided to finally say something. "Can i kiss you?" He said, turning to Chikara. Ennoshita looked at him with wide eyes and a red face. "S-sure." Ryuu put his hand on Chikara's face and kissed him. Chikara kissed back a few seconds later and it ended there. "Does this mean we are dating now?" Ryuu asked after a few minutes. "No, we go on dates first." Chikara said. "Then can we count this as our first date?" Chikara blushed at the comment. "Sure I guess, now walk me home!" When they got to Chikara's apartment Ryuu gave Chikara a kiss on the cheek and gave him a small sorry, leaving him to his mothers wrath.


	11. A New Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of underage drinking.

"Good Morning." Tadashi yawned. "Wow that smells good, what did you guys cook?" Tadashi sat at the counter beside Daichi who smiled at him. "Oh you know just bacon eggs, waffles, your favorites!" Tadashi stopped smiling and put his head in his palms. "What are you guys planning?" They gasped at Tadashi like he had confessed to a murder. "Planning?! Whatever could you be talking about?" Daichi said dramatically while putting his hand to his heart. Tadashi's face didn't change from his annoyed expression. "Okay okay. We wanted to convince you to do some tutoring!" Suga said putting a plate of food in front of Tadashi. "No." Tadashi said, grabbing some syrup and pouring it on his waffles. "Please, we will pay you." Tadashi put down the jar of syrup and asked. "How much?" Daichi smiled. "20 dollars an hour, sound good?" Tadashi nodded. "Alright, when do I tutor people?" Daichi stood up. "Today!" Tadashi sighed and finished his food. They got dressed and took his lunch waving goodbye to his parents. His walk to school was uneventful and he was dreading the afternoon, he could have said no to the offer but he didn't feel like getting a job to pay if he wanted to go anywhere. He was smart, yes, but that didn't mean he just was open to help anyone. He reached his locker and took off his shoes trading it for his school ones.

Shoyo came up to him after school. "Hey Tadashi, wanna walk home with me?" Tadashi shook his head and looked up at Shoyo from his locker. "I can't, I have to tutor someone." Shoyo looked at him. "Why are you tutoring people?" Tadashi sighed. "My parents said they would pay me if I did." Shoyo's smile became as bright as the sun again. "Now I don't have to keep paying for your food when we hangout! Alrighty then bye-bye!" Shoyo left the school building and now it was only Tadashi left in the hallway. He could hear the basketball team cheering and yelling from just practice. He made his way passed the gym in the school and headed for the library, he opened the library door and sat at a back table that wasn't near anyone. He pulled out notebooks from all of his core classes as someone sat down in front of him. When he looked up he saw Kei staring at him. "Call me Tsukishima." "No" "Why not." "Because that's not your name." "Doesn't matter, just call me Tsukishima." "Whatever." The conversation ended there. Tsukishima pulled out a notebook label 'Math' in sloppy letters on tape. "What do you need help with?" Tadashi said looking up at Tsukishima, this gave him time to actually look at him. He had earrings going up his ear on both sides. had a bored look on his face with a bite off annoyance and his clothes were not up to dress code protocol. The biggest change in Tadashi's eye was his undercut. "Math, Science, and uh-" He paused in the middle of his sentence and pulled out his report card. 

When Tadashi looked at the report card he couldn't believe what he was looking at. The only grade that wasn't under a 20 was gym. "Jesus Christ..." he muttered to himself. How did Tsukishima even make it into his second year. "Uh- Alright let's start with math first." Tsukishima pulled out a pencil and took some notes of what Tadashi was saying. Tadashi stopped 10 minutes into the lesson, he looked up to see Tsukishima staring at him. "What?" Tadashi asked. "Your hair is longer than it used to be. At first it was at the bottom of your ears, now it's near the bottom of your neck." Tsukishima stated. "Stay on task please." Tadashi responded, soon continuing the lesson. Tadashi felt bad for leaving Shoyo for tutoring but if it meant he could buy whatever he wanted with his own money and didn't have to scrape with Shoyo's limited money he would take it. Tadashi looked at his phone and looked at the time. It read '13:00'. "Here just write these down." He told Tsukishima. He slid his notebook so it could face Tsukishima and put his head down. "Are you going to sleep?" Tsukishima asked. Tadashi got up and packed up his stuff. "I gave you my notes. You can keep them until tomorrow, but ill need them back by then end of tomorrow." With that he got up and left, leaving Tsukishima at the table.

Tadashi looked everywhere for Tsukishima. He needed his notes back to study for a test coming up that Friday and it was Wednesday. He decided that he would go to the library after school and wait for Tsukishima to show up for tutoring. He sat down in the same spot as yesterday and waited. An hour passed and Tsukishima was still a no show. He stormed out of the library and headed home. When he was walking home he was stopped by a man in a construction uniform. "Hey kid, we are doing work over here so you are gonna have to take another path, sorry 'bout that. "Oh its not problem." Tadashi turned the other way and around the corner, once he felt like he was out of site he pulled out his hair and stomped. "Why the hell has this happened to me! What did I do?!" After the little rant he fixed his hair and continued walking. He passed by an old skatepark. It was shut down because a new one had opened but when the new one got to full some people would still come here. Yet he heard the familiar voice and peaked around the building. He was Tsukishima laughing with his friends. Most were third years and a few second years. He stomped over to Tsukishima, kicking a beer bottle out of his way in the process. "Give me my notes back." He stated. Tsukishima's annoyed face turned into a smirk. "I don't have them." He remarked. "I have a test to study for, please just give me my notes and ill leave. Tsukishima now had a full on grin and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. "How about you get on your knees and beg and maybe i'll reconsider." A blush ran across Tadashi's face as the rest of the boys laughed at him. 'This is humiliating.' Tadashi felt tears running down his face. "What are you guys doing?!" came a girl's voice. A long brown haired girl walked past Tsukishima and straight to Tadashi. "Are you okay, did you need something?" Tadashi stuttered when he talked. "Uhm- I just wanted my notes." "Who did you give them to?" The lady asked. Tadashi pointed at Tsukishima. "Give him his stuff back Tsukishima!" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and gave Tadashi he stuff back. Tadashi ran home not even giving the girl time to speak once again. 


	12. Getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for, underage drinking, underage smoking, and non consensual drugging.

"TADASHI!" The boy heard his name being called from outside. He got out of bed and opened his window. "Why are you outside my window yelling?" Tadashi said, rubbing his eyes and stepping onto the balcony. "The shop is closed right now so i couldn't get in." Shoyo laughed. "Why did you just use the side door then, all you had to do was ring the doorbell." Shoyo gasped and Tadashi continued on. "Why did you come to see me anyway?" Shoyo's thought process got back on track and he jumped up. "Wanna go to a party with me tonight!" Tadashi thought about for a split second. "No, One I have nothing good to wear. Two, I don't trust to only go with you. Three, I wasn't invited. Lastly four, my parents probably won't let me." Shoyo beg. "Can you please just ask them, I don't wanna go alone." Tadashi gave in, going downstairs to greet his dads. "Good Morning, can I go to a party with Shoyo?" "Who else is going?" "I'm not sure, Shoyo invited me." "How late will you be staying out." "Uh- 12?" The conversation came to a stop after that. "Charge your phone, call us when you get there and when you leave, tell us when you are almost home, and keep your location on. No drinking, no smoking, none of that. Am i clear." Tadashi nodded. "Can I go shopping?" He asked when he was about to go back upstairs. "If you use your own money then sure." Tadashi thanked him and ran upstairs, putting on some clothes then meeting Shoyo outside. "He said I could go, wanna go get some clothes now?" SHoyo rushed him to the mall to get some clothes.

They got out of the uber and stopped in front of a big house that had at least 3 floors. "I'm starting to regret this." Tadashi said as they walked up to the wide open door. Most people were either inside or in the back. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air. "Hey Sho-" Tadashi started to say, but when he turned around Shoyo was nowhere to be seen. He got a cup of alcohol and put it on the table beside the couch. He knew he wasn't supposed to drink it but he wanted to try something new because after this he would never go to a party ever again. He spent most of the night drinking and scrolling on his phone. He took his last sip of alcohol and went to the kitchen to throw it out yet when he entered the kitchen he felt dizzy and it felt hard to stand. He felt someone approach him and carry him somewhere, he lost all consciousness a few seconds later. Tadashi woke up to yelling and arguing, one if the voices being Shoyo. "You took him to the damn party why would you leave him?!" A voice shouted. He heard Shoyo's voice after that. "I thought he was following me! When i turned around he wasn't and i was him on the couch, I was just outside i didn't think this would happen." Shoyo yelled at the first person. Tadashi shifted into a more comfortable position. "T-Tadashi you're awake!" Shoyo yelled. Tadashi opened his eyes and saw Shoyo looking back at him from the front seat of a car. Tadashi looked in Shoyo's direction and glared, he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

"Hey, wake up." Tadashi woke up to the sound of the voice, he looked up to see Tsukishima standing over him. "That short guy made you cinnamon rolls to apologize, do you want any?" Tsukishima put a plate on the bedside table with the cinnamon roll on it. "Thanks." Tadashi ate the treat in silence. "Your drink was spiked by the way." Tsukishima commented. "Yeah thanks I noticed." Tadashi joked. "If you ever want to drink or go to a party, you can invite me." Tsukishima said. Tadashi looked shocked at him. "It's the least I can do since you helped me study." Tadashi stared at him. "Then walk me home please." Tadashi said, getting out of bed and walking out of the room. Tsukishima followed after him. "I'm walking him home, bye guys." Tadashi waved goodbye to Shoyo and left. "Which way do you live?" Tsukishima said. Tadashi pulled up the gps on his phone and followed the path. "It's a 25 minute walk." He said, looking up at Tsukishima. After about 10 minutes Tadashi felt a drip of water fall onto his skin coming one at time. Tadashi's fist curled up in a ball as rain started pouring down. "Do you want my coat?"Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi rejected the offer and kept walking in the rain. The rain started coming down harder so Tsukishima knew he could just let Tadashi walk in the rain.

Tsukishima ran after Tadashi and pulled his arm, dragging him to a nearby park and under a playset. He took his coat off and put it on Tadashi's body as he shivered. "D-dont touch me!" Tadashi yelled, jerking his arm away. "Why the hell are you being so moody, im trying to fucking help but you are being a bitch." Tsukishima remarked. "Then take your fucking coat and leave." Tadashi stated. It was the first time he cussed and he felt like crying. Tsukishima got up and left and the rain didn't stop coming down. After about 15 minutes he heard walking in his direction and watched Tsukishima sit down beside him. "Why are you back?" Tadashi mumbled. "I bought beer. Do you want any?" Tsukishima said, pulling out a beer bottle and pointing the bottom at Tadashi. "No, I've never drunk before and I never will. Unlike you I have plans for my life." Tadashi stated, crossing his arms and turning away from Tsukishima. He turned back around when he heard the click of a lighter. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. "Uh.. smoking? I was gonna ask you but you would probably yell at me.." Tsukishima's words drifted off as he lit the lighter again. "N-no don't, if I go home smelling like weed my parents will kill me!" Tadashi protested. "Then just go home with me, my parents aren't home and neither is my brother." Tadashi didn't even get to respond before Tsukishima started again. "And besides, if we take the subway which is 5 minutes away it will take us closer to my house." Tadashi agreed, defeated and followed Tsukishima.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom, i'll get you some clothes." Tsukishima said. Tadashi took off his shoes and followed him upstairs. "Here." Tsukishima said, he handed Yamaguchi some clothes and a towel. When Tadashi got out of the shower and got dressed he noticed the shirt and sweatpants that he was given were baggy. When Tsukishima came into the room he mentioned it. "Your clothes don't fit me." Tadashi complained. "Well, do you wanna sleep naked them?" Tsukishima retorted. Tadashi shook his head. "Then deal with it." Tadashi huffed at the boy and laid down in the middle of the bed. "What are you doing.." Tsukishima hissed. "That's my bed." Tadashi yawned and ignored him, getting under the covers and closing his eyes. He felt the bed shift as Tsukishima laid beside him. After an hour of trying to fall asleep he rolled over and looked at Tsukishima. His hair was messy and he looked less intimidating without his glasses on. "WHy are you staring at me?" Tsukishima mumbled. Tadashi gasped. "You can see me?" Tsukishima sighed. "No, I felt you staring at me." Tadashi gave a small apology as Tsukishima turned over. "Why did you get piercings and get an undercut?" Tadashi asked. "Why do it matter?" "Cause I wanna know." Tsukishima turned around. "Cause I wanted to stand out, and look different." Tsukishim stated. "Why?" "Cause when my brother gets back I wanna look different." "When is he coming back?" "I dont know." "Where is he?" "In jail." Tadashi paused. He watched as Tsukishima sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Is he crying?' Tadashi thought. Tadashi jumped as a cat sprang onto his lap and over to Tsukishima. "Is that cat yours?" Tadashi eyed the cat. "Yeah, the other one is with my dads cause she has separation anxiety. '' Tsukishima said. Tadashi noticed he kept blinking his eyes to stop tears from falling.

Tadashi leaned over to Tsukishima and kissed him on the cheek. Tsukishima's face turned a bright red. They both sat in silence. Tsukishima leaned over and kissed Tadashi, it was slow and weird to both of them. They had both never kissed anyone before so it was new. “Wow, Kei is kissing someone. I'm so proud!” Kuroo yelled from Kei’s door frame. They moved away from each other and looked down in embarrassment. He got up and slammed the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wont be the last chapter but im putting thison hold to start a new fanfiction. Ive been getting into fanasty so thats what it will be about. Thank you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you would want me to continue this. Some feedback would be nice too


End file.
